


Supernovas

by victoriousscarf



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Once Alec had told Richard that a supernova was a star that’d gone haywire and Richard decided maybe that was what Alec was.





	Supernovas

****Comfort****  
Whenever Richard came home to a distraught Alec he was glad he knew exactly where to find little iced cakes.  
  
****Kiss****  
Kissing wasn’t a messy or clean affair; it was an affair.  
  
****Soft****  
Alec’s hair felt soft after Richard brushed it so he did so whenever Alec would let him.  
  
****Pain****  
Alec hated pain.  
  
****Potatoes****  
“They were out of fish at the market so I got potatoes,” Alec informed Richard one day as he walked in sopping wet.  
  
****Rain****  
Rain meant they should stay inside, though neither of them ever really wanted to unless they hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before.  
  
****Chocolate****  
Chocolate was a sign of the Hill, and Richard found it interesting how early on he noticed Alec’s avoidance of it that went beyond dislike for the taste.  
  
****Happiness****  
Thoughts of a warm life and coming home had never been on Richard’s mind until he came back one day to find Alec curled up with the cat.  
  
****Telephone****  
Richard liked the sound of Alec’s voice- “I wonder one day if they’ll ever call anything something like telephone, and if they did I’m sure it’d be highly annoying and loud”- but that didn’t mean what the boy said made sense to him.  
  
****Ears****  
It astounded Richard how much he loved Alec’s breathless voice in his ear.  
  
****Name****  
Alec didn’t tell Richard his real name but when Richard found it out he grasped he disliked it.  
  
****Sensual****  
Alec decided cat-like grace is what made Richard St. Vier Richard St. Vier.  
  
****Death****  
Alec wanted to die even if he never could figure out why, even as Richard did everything he could to make sure the scholar never did.  
  
****Sex****  
It wasn’t about sex anymore- it should’ve been but it wasn’t.  
  
****Touch****  
Touching was not something they did outside of the dark until one day Alec tripped and grabbed onto Richard’s arm.  
  
****Weakness****  
Alec harbored no doubts that he was weak, but, he figured, Richard could be strong enough for two people.  
  
****Tears****  
Alec didn’t cry until he learned Richard might very well leave him alone and he didn’t want to be alone surrounded by people who didn’t care.  
  
****Speed****  
The cat was fast; Richard was faster.  
  
****Wind****  
A storm blew Alec into the tavern where he found exactly who he’d been looking for.  
  
****Freedom****  
Freedom never found itself in Alec vocabulary yet it remained a permanent word in Richard’s.  
  
****Life****  
Finding himself trapped in a life he never wanted to lead left Alec more depressed than usual and Richard left leaving him no one to buy those little iced cakes to cheer him up.  
  
****Jealousy****  
While neither of them were the hoarding type, neither of them relished the thought of the other with anyone else though later on Richard knew it was his own choice that lead to Alec sleep with everyone and anyone.  
  
****Hands****  
Alec’s hands where lovely when weighed down with rings, so Richard resolved to find more occasions for him to wear them-- even if it meant going to the theater more often.  
  
****Fast****  
Lovemaking, sex, whatever you wanted to call it, was never fast with Richard but with anyone else he wanted it over and done with.  
  
****Devotion****  
Richard found himself unable to leave the Duke even after he physically got up and moved on.  
  
****Forever****  
The word ‘forever’ had no meaning to a swordsman who didn’t expect to live past 25.  
  
****Blood****  
Finding Alec far to enchanted with the sight of his own blood, Richard decided not to let the other get hurt.  
  
****Sickness****  
Alec couldn’t decide if he was sick or not-- the rest of the world seemed to think he was.  
  
****Melody****  
Huffing in annoyance Alec tried to shoo away the chorus of cats much to Richard and their kitten’s amusement.  
  
****Star****  
The stars drove Alec insane so Richard determined that he would get more curtains or keep the other distracted during the night so he wouldn’t have to see.  
  
****Home****  
Home meant fish and long hours spent in bed.  
  
****Confusion****  
Sometimes it seemed as if neither could figure out what to do around the other yet they always found a way to show they were there.  
  
****Fear****  
“If you don’t fear death, what can you fear?” Alec asked Richard one night and the swordsman didn’t want to answer.  
  
****Lightning/ Thunder****  
They were like lightning and thunder, one striking and causing pain, the other harmless but load and heralding the strike.  
  
****Bonds****  
Nothing bound them together but they were loath to let go.  
  
****Market****  
Knowing the market meant more chances for Alec to get in trouble, Richard wished he could find an excuse to avoid it.  
  
****Technology****  
“I wonder if they’ll ever invent something more comfortable than a carriage or do they like us to suffer?” an older Alec asked an older Richard from the seat across him and all Richard could do was smile.  
  
****Gift****  
Alec didn’t want gifts but Richard couldn’t stop himself from getting them for the scholar.  
  
****Smile****  
Getting a smile or laugh out of Alec wasn’t as hard as he thought it might be-- all he needed to do was tickle him.  
  
****Innocence****  
In Riverside everyone grew up early and never went home.  
  
****Completion****  
For a moment life found itself fine as long as Alec stayed still in the dark surrounded by warmth.  
  
****Clouds****  
Never one for putting much stock in children’s games Alec found himself naming the shapes of the clouds one day while waiting for Richard.  
  
****Sky****  
The sky and the sea where endless and Alec discovered himself happy to be there with Richard again _finally._  
  
****Heaven****  
For the most part Richard was content with letting Alec talk but sometimes the other would push him too far and his words would come out in a flood and Alec would _enjoy_ it too much for him to ever be angry.  
  
****Hell****  
Richard was leaving.  
  
****Sun****  
The sun meant harsh light waking them up.  
  
****Moon****  
The moon meant silver light illuminating Alec with its silver glow.  
  
****Waves****  
They were going to the sea and then they’d run away into the waves and neither wanted anything else anymore because they were sick of it.  
  
****Hair****  
“They cut off my hair!” Alec complained one day and all Richard could do was smile and kiss his nose.  
  
****Supernova****  
Once Alec had told Richard that a supernova was a star that’d gone haywire and Richard decided maybe that was what Alec was.


End file.
